encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of Encantadia (2005-2006 series)
This is a timeline of the Encantadia fantasy world. Encantadia Chronology of events Prehistory *War between celestial beings. The victors cast out the defeated rebellious faction from the heavenly realm. *Three celestial beings—Emre, his brother Arde, and Ether (a female) -- remained neutral during the war. They are also exiled from the heavenly realm. *Emre, Arde and Ether descend to the world of Encantadia. *Emre, with the assistance of Arde and Ether, create enchanted beings to populate Encantadia. *Arde and Ether fall in love, against the prohibition of Emre. *Emre catches the lovers and rebukes them for not remaining above mortal passions. He punishes them, transforming Ether into a serpent and Arde into a dragon, and then prevents the two from ever finding each other again. *Ether's rage lashes through the land of Encantadia, terrorizing many of its inhabitants. However, some Encantadians come to worship Ether as their Bathaluman (goddess). These become the core of the kingdom of Etheria. Etherian Age *Etheria rises to power and prominence over its neighboring kingdoms. *Establishment of Sapiro. Nahq is its first king. *Establishment of Hathoria. An Etherian prince kills Aranghe, the wife of Bartimus. As recompense, the Etherians give what becomes the kingdom of Hathoria to Bartimus, who is made its first king. *The powerful Diwata Esmeralda is set upon by Etherians in a failed attempt to steal her magic scepter. The dying Esmeralda foretells that one of her race will cause the fall of Etheria. As a result, the Etherians subjugate and enslave the Diwatas. *Births of Meno and Asval of Sapiro. *Births of Minea, Raquim of Sapiro, Hagorn of Hathoria. *Births of Gurna and Aquil. ... *Memen elopes with Ornia, descendant of Esmeralda. *Massacre of Diwatas. *Birth of Cassiopeia to Memen and Ornia. *Death of Animus ignites the war between Etheria and its neighbors. *Establishment of Lireo. Cassiopea becomes its first Queen. *Mine-a gives birth to Pirena. *Emre grants the Gem of Elements to the union of Lireo, Sapiro, Hathoria and Adamya. *Fall of Etheria. Interim *Arvak kills Bartimus and becomes King of Hathoria. *Cassiopeia cleaves the gem of elements into four, which are distributed to the kingdoms. *Hathoria aggresses against its neighbors and the Mulawins. *Emre punishes Cassiopeia and condemns her to dwell in the forest, never to return home. *Mine-a becomes Queen of Lireo. *Birth of Amihan to Queen Mine-a and Prince Raquim of Sapiro. *Birth of Ybrahim to King Armeo and Queen Mayne. *Fall of Sapiro. *Raquim hides with Amihan in the human world. *Mine-a gives birth to Alena. *Mine-a gives birth to Danaya. Encantadia: Book One *Death of Raquim. Amihan returns to Encantadia. *Amihan becomes queen of Lireo. *Death of Mine-a ... *Birth of Lira, Kahlil and Mira. *Hathorian occupation of Lireo. Pirena usurps the throne from Amihan, then Agane and Mira, Pirena's daughter. *Death of Mira, Gurna and Khalil. *In the final battle, Amihan kills Hagorn. Ybrahim kills Asval. *Re-establishment of Sapiro. *Lira is crowned Queen of Lireo and almost immediately abdicates. Danaya takes the crown as Queen of Lireo. *Marriage of King Ybrahim and newly-crowned Queen Alena of Sapiro. *Death of Lira. *Birth of Cassandra. This unknowingly sets the curse of Avria and the return of Etheria into motion. Etheria - Ang Ikalimang Kaharian ng Encantadia: Book Two At this point, it has been several millennia since the fall of Etheria. *Cassandra is abducted by Animus. Several unnatural mishaps occur at Encantadia. *Pirena, Amihan, Alena and Danaya travel back in time to the Etherian Age to rescue Cassandra and prevent the return of Etheria. *After the return of the Sang'gres and the unconscious Ybrahim from the past, they all encountered and defeated Animus and the two Etherians and Ybrahim came back to his senses. Encantadia - Pag-ibig Hanggang Wakas: Book Three The events take place one year after the return of the Sang'gres and Ybrahim from the past. *Birth of Armea, daughter of Alena by Ybrahim. *Deaths of Cassiopea and Evades. *The goddess Ether uses the blood of Cassandra to revive the Etherian nobles Avria, Odessa, Andora and Juvila. *Birth of Arman, son of Odessa by Ybrahim. *Armea was stolen from Sapiro because fortune tellers foresee the death of King Ybrahim from the hands of his own child. *Avria steals Danaya's Earth Gem and disguises as Danaya and causes troubles in Encantadia. *Aquil's return to Encantadia from Devas with the permission of Ynang Reyna. *Deaths of Juvila and Andora in battle with Pirena. *Lira returns to Encantadia from Devas. *Ether resurrects Hagorn. *Lira and Cassandra are sent to live in the mortal world until peace is back in Encantadia. *Armea is reunited with her parents. *Death of Avria. *Death of Ybrahim. *Alena is slain by Hagorn. *Final battle in Encantadia: Pirena and Hagorn fight in single combat; Hagorn kills himself. Amihan defeats Ether with the help of Raquim. Danaya defeats her own spirit guide Sari-a and recovers the Gem of Earth. *Armea is crowned Queen of Sapiro and is appointed as the Keeper of the Gem of Water. She rules Sapiro under the guidance of Pirena. ... Years later. *Pirena explodes Hathoria by her gem and Hathoria becomes the fallen kingdom. Only three kingdoms remain. *Cassandra, now a young woman, returns to Encantadia while her mother remains in the mortal world. *Queen Danaya steps down to live with Aquil. Cassandra is crowned Queen of Lireo. *Peace eventually returns with the disappearance of the 4 Sang'gres and the legends abounding with their disappearance, as Arman the Historian tells. Changes to history A large part of the beginning of the history of Etheria is told in large part by the parchment dubbed as the "Raquim Papers". Written by the Sapiryan prince during his self-imposed exile with Amihan in the realm of the non-Encantadas (mundo ng mga tao), it was lost after a tragic encounter with a vengeful Hagorn and a late in-coming rescue of Amihan by the Diwatas. The "Raquim Papers" were later found and displayed in a museum of antiquities, and, by chance, it catches the eye of a mortal: Anthony. He takes it for himself and carries it to Encantadia, where he sought to reunite with his long-lost love, Lira/Milagros. Unwittingly, the "Raquim Papers" served to Amihan and Ybrahim a reminder of the tragedy and (to them, possibly) needless sacrifice of their daughter Lira/Milagros for the sake of her love for the mortal Anthony. The two parents fell to their versions of embitterment: Amihan rejecting the intimacy and care for her grandchild Cassandra, and Ybrahim falling more and more to the work of studying the papers, if only to remind him somehow of his daughter Lira. Category:Encantadia